South Carolina
South Carolina is the fourth episode of the seventh season of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on April 21, 2019. Synopsis Selina and team head to South Carolina, where she seeks an endorsement from a key leader. Gary gets a long-awaited promotion, while Marjorie excels in her new role. Plot Selina celebrates after coming in first in the New Hampshire primary. On the plane to South Carolina, Gary asks to be able to assist Selina beyond being just her bagman. Dan suggests that Gary lead the campaign's faith-based outreach program. With Gary taking on a more prominent role, Marjorie is placed in charge of serving as Selina's bagman. Meanwhile, the Jonah team grapples with the news that he's come in sixth place in his own home state. The next day, Amy and Jonah go to Kemi Talbot and Selina, hoping for a spot as their respective running mate in exchange for Jonah's endorsement--though both Selina and Kemi agree that an endorsement from Jonah would be meaningless. In Charleston, Selina visits Jordan Thomas Jr. in hopes of getting his endorsement. However, she is disappointed to learn that Thomas intends on supporting Kemi in the upcoming primary. Selina, realizing Kemi will secure a plurality of the African-American vote, begins to pivot towards appeasing white voters, including publicly supporting the police in a case of an officer accidentally shooting an unarmed African-American child. After Wendy suggests adopting another child from China, Mike and her take a meeting at the Chinese embassy in Washington, D.C. One of the officials is interested if Mike is still close to Selina, and asks her to pass along a message from President Lu: that China is interested in helping Selina get elected so she can officially recognize the Diaoyu Islands, which are important to the Chinese militarily, as official Chinese territory. Selina, Ben, and Kent are all weary of accepting the offer as doing so would be highly illegal. Jonah takes a meeting with Sherman Tanz, who reveals that Tanz has been funding his campaign knowing he would never win, but to win delegates to be able to make minor platform changes at the convention. Jonah, furious, makes a speech attacking Muslims for inventing math, appealing to the racial divide in the country. Bill and Teddy exit the campaign, seeing the situation as unsalvageable, but Amy stays, saying she can make this work. Richard, who is now the mayor of Lurlene, Iowa, becomes a hero after saving lives after a crop-duster crashes into a 7/11. Meanwhile, Tom James announces he is leaving the race but refuses to endorse Selina. With time running out to the South Carolina primary, Selina makes public her pledge to recognize the Diaoyu Islands as Chinese sovereignty to a bewildered audience. Later that day, she learns that Keith Quinn, her official campaign manager, consults with large clients in Asia who were pleased with Selina's comments on the islands. She also learns that Gary's faith-based initiative has raised 25 million dollars anonymously. Selina immediately connects this to the Chinese. On the day of the primary, Selina expects record African-American turnout in support for Kemi, but learns that strange occurrences around the city, including curfews and voter disenfranchisement, have been preventing a large African-American population from going to the polls. Selina ends up winning the primary and sleeps with Dan that night. The next day, Marjorie and Gary resume their original positions. Dan learns from Keith that he's been fired, saying "If you breathe a word of anything to anyone, we'll slit your throat," to a horrified Dan. In an interview with Greg Hart, Amy, in full make-up, claims that Jonah's campaign has pivoted and considers the third-place win in South Carolina to be a victory. Greg mentions that, as someone who has covered politics for decades, Jonah terrifies him. Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti Guest cast * Brian Huskey as Leon West * Hugh Laurie as Tom James * Kathy Najimy as Wendy Keegan * Andy Daly as Keith Quinn * Emily Pendergast as Beth Hennick * Patton Oswalt as Teddy Sykes * Diedrich Bader as Bill Ericsson * Jonathan Hadary as Sherman Tanz * Keegan-Michael Key as Jordan Thomas Jr. * Nancy Lenehan as Nancy Ryan * Peter MacNicol as Jeff Kane * John Carroll Lynch as Lloyd Hennick * Scott Adsit as Greg Hart * Matt Oberg as Buddy Calhoun * Toks Olagundoye as Kemi Talbot Timeline When this episode begins, the 2020 primaries have begun, meaning this episode likely takes place in January or February 2020. Considering the actual 2020 primary cycle has New Hampshire and South Carolina taking place in February 2020, it's likely this episode also takes place in February 2020. Props from the episode indicate that the date for the South Carolina primary was February 23rd. Here's an overview of the timeline: * Tuesday, February 18th: '''New Hampshire primary. * '''Wednesday, February 19th: '''Selina meets with Jordan Thomas Jr. * '''Thursday, February 20th: '''Tom James withdraws his candidacy. * '''Friday, February 21st: '''Selina delivers her speech at Jordan's church. * '''Saturday, February 22nd: Selina learns that Keith Quinn is in touch with the Chinese. * '''Sunday, February 23rd: '''South Carolina primary is held. * '''Monday, February 24th: '''Dan is fired, Amy appears on TV. Trivia - During Mike's McLinTALK episode with Richard, two children walk in and have to be ushered away by his wife, parodying the viral BBC News interview with Professor Robert Kelly. Gallery veep---south-carolina---s7-ep-4--.jpg Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.41.55 PM.png 7x00_0005.jpg 7x04_0000.jpg 7x00_0006.jpg 70410.jpg 7x04_0001.jpg 7x00_0000.jpg D3PwAuYWwAAiXmB.jpg-large.jpeg 7x04_0003.jpg 7x04_0002.jpg cq5dam.web.393.4624566.jpg 7x04_0004.jpg 190421-veep.jpg 7x00 0008.jpg 7x00 0003.jpg Behind the Scenes D449rv0VUAIUA8G.jpg-large.jpeg D47nPz4W4AAZWNY.jpg-large.jpeg D41gv1pUEAAzTJ7.jpg-large.jpeg D5MXzEDUUAAni_1.jpg-large.jpeg D4v2RxuUEAE0Xf5.jpg-large.jpeg DpR7FWaVAAAlNw9.jpg-large.jpeg DpRoyTFWwAAjp U.jpg-large.jpeg D4xLLOHW4AApOui.jpg-large.jpeg DoyfnpwUYAA1fP-.jpg-large.jpeg DpPZEdQW4AIohd-.jpg-large.jpeg D44vNEFUUAAPoG1.jpg-large.jpeg D5LRRlBWAAExDXG.jpg-large.jpeg DpK4LO8VsAEPah7.jpg-large.jpeg D5MYUm2UIAE2Th1.jpg-large.jpeg D4z7LLZXkAE3kQc.jpg-large.jpeg D425syRUEAEyZvd.jpg-large.jpeg D5M9AhUUwAEZtE8.jpg-large.jpeg D4xMVl3WsAAkZkv.jpg-large.jpeg D40spFqUIAAw3oa.jpg-large.jpeg D4v4sa-U8AIieLt.jpg-large.jpeg D40yNLnUUAAxfMb.jpg-large.jpeg DpBa7 UV4AEmWcp.jpg-large.jpeg D5LKJ_yUIAAX9f9.jpg-large.jpeg DoyTpOmVAAAexGL.jpg-large.jpeg Dow9oBUUUAAvqPg.jpg-large.jpeg DotHobBUYAABw8f.jpg-large.jpeg DppzfseUUAE0SPt.jpg-large.jpeg D44K1DGUUAEKldU.jpg-large.jpeg DpG8W3VW0AEAeEB.jpg-large.jpeg DpHLky8VAAAkxKH.jpg-large.jpeg DpLmlWPUwAY7lyW.jpg-large.jpeg D5G59qNWwAA6XBa.jpg-large.jpeg DpLsvzuV4AA6fe9.jpg-large.jpeg D5LQuCeX4AA7Txl.jpg-large.jpeg D4z9ciLU8AAZ_nB.jpg-large.jpeg D4xQBXIWkAAR8fZ.jpg-large.jpeg D43hieGWkAELDZr.jpg-large.jpeg DorsWUNU0AAWVYK.jpg-large.jpeg DooH GQU4AEmART.jpg-large.jpeg DoseDQJUUAA5aUn.jpg-large.jpeg D417ADoW0AEcgDt.jpg-large.jpeg D419wM2UUAE_LWX.jpg-large.jpeg D4zrUTqW4AoVk6b.jpg-large.jpeg DpRIReYXoAAQfvG.jpg-large.jpeg DpRpuNfU8AEKpGM.jpg-large.jpeg DpRHZrCW0AIAbJu.jpg-large.jpeg DpQ2jBPU0AAY2pi.jpg-large.jpeg D4v30jdUIAAuf9j.jpg-large.jpeg D5RJNIcWkAAK2FK.jpg-large.jpeg Props 252819_0.jpg|Amy's resumé 253992_0.jpg|Selina's racist campaign mailers 254654_0.jpg|Selina's speech to the church 253993_0.jpg|Selina's campaign itinerary